


Izzy's gift

by Knsaph



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, fluff for a friend, really - Freeform, this is for my friend, who really really likes yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knsaph/pseuds/Knsaph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you're happy Izzy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izzy's gift

Although Annie knew the second she laid eyes on Mikasa that they were made for each other, it was exceptionally hard for her to convince the other of that fact. Every time that Annie thought that she had gotten through to the love of her life she was snuffed out by some comment or another that was made off-hand.

Her first attempt had been on the occasion that she had met Mikasa when they were young and unafraid. They were sharing quarters, bunk beds even! And she had thought that she had hit the jackpot, being the one who got to sleep under her beloved and all. But she soon found out that it would be a living nightmare. Mikasa was more dense than osmium.

She had pulled Mikasa aside during lunch, oh my god, and was internally flipping out, "I think you're nice." she said.

OH. MY. GOD. She said it! She actually said it!

Then Eren walked outside.

And the moment was RUINED because Mikasa's attention was on her brother because he got into another one of his stupid, pointless fights with Jean again.

Why was the world so cruel?

Now, Annie didn't really have a grudge against Eren before this. But he had just ruined HER awesome moment. The shit just hit the fan.

The entire time during their training, Eren would appear JUST AS ANNIE WOULD WORK UP THE NERVE TO TALK TO MIKASA. The _entire_ time.

Even when they graduated and Mikasa had gotten in the top ten with her, Eren was the center of attention. With Mikasa constantly fussing over where he would go after they graduated. Who _cares_ about Eren! why couldn't Mikasa just focus more on her?

This was the next opportunity.

Annie had graciously offered the seat next to her for Mikasa and she took it, thank god! 

She turned to Mikasa and, in her ear, whispered, "You know, you're really cute when your hair is short."

_Holy_ crap, she just dropped the c-word!

"You know, i like your hair up too." Mikasa replied.


End file.
